User talk:Estrella and Eva the central American pups
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Eva1234dog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TimmySmartWorks (talk) 02:45, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your feedback to my wikia TimmySmartWorks (talk) 7:13, October 2, 2016 (UTC) go to the page Links for Eva1234dog so chat with me please now your the admin but don't block me from the wikia or else you might get banned for doing that ok? Don't worrie I won't Angel x scamp lover 12 13:09, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Make a edit on the page Screen Gems Logos but do not delete any pages just the fake pages or use the delete template if i say there's a fake page delete it or use the delete template ok? TimmySmartWorks (talk) 15:54, September 10, 2016 (UTC)I g I got this buddy this is my second time being an admin . Angel x scamp lover 12 15:00, October 2, 2016 (UTC) and also block the users that make fake pages but not Me,Logosareawesome,555Logos or the user who made Youtube logo, And say that UTTP is not allowed keep the User with the name UTTP on there username blocked ok? What do you mean by fake pages ? Angel x scamp lover 12 15:03, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Well there's this page called Viacom V of Doom it got deleted by me due to my least favorite logo ever! and it was sure fake TimmySmartWorks (talk) 16:05 September 2, 2016 (UTC) Do you mean pages that have bad things on it ?Angel x scamp lover 12 15:13, October 2, 2016 (UTC) yes it does you can send me anything on my talk page if you want make a edit on a page OK Angel x scamp lover 12 15:23, October 2, 2016 (UTC) do a edit on Screen Gems Logos but don't delete it ok?Is Is it OK if I do a logo of a coyote ? oh ya do it about Screen Gems ok? OK . Angel x scamp lover 12 15:43, October 2, 2016 (UTC) then it's live chat OK . Join now Hi i didn't talk to you for a while anyway Nice edits to the screen gems page Thank you ! What's Up? Am I Awesome? Here are some of the Opinions of Logos Screen Gems: Best Spiffy Pictures: Awesome Pixar: Great Saban: Good Warner Bros Pictures: Nicw CBC: Netural Hanna Barbera: Not Bad Paramount Tevision: Weak Two Headed P-Head: Bad CBS: Abysmal and Viacom: The Worst of All That's All My Opinion On Screen Gems: Best My Opinion On Viacom: Worst How are you? Are you Happy that you joined my wiki? Yes I am I'm actually always on here Im just patrolling the area . Hi your know the chat helper but don't ban me from chat ok Why do you think I'm going to ban you for no reason ? 2 days for me :) ; ) an awesome day for me . Happy 200th Edit to Me :D Ya ! That's awesome ! Hi 6 days for me :) This may be not new anymore due to 2 or 3 . Huh? Make a page called Eva1234dog i made timmylgo OK !������